Shozo Uehara
was a story and screenplay writer on various Metal Hero Series. He also act as the main writer for five Super sentai from 1975 until 1982 ( , , ''(with ), and '' ). His first work was as Screenplay Writer for many earliest Ultraman Series. Death Uehara died of Liver Cancer on January 2, 2020. his Famous was the main writer for Uchuu Keiji Gavan, Uchuu Keiji Shaider, Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion, Jikuu Senshi Spielban. Filmography Writing Credits TV *''Uchuu Keiji Gavan'' - Head Writer **Episode 1: The Strange Fortress Beneath Tokyo **Episode 2: The Stolen Japanese Islands **Episode 3: It's Major! Stop Dr. Kuroboshi's BEM Project **Episode 4: The Majin Helmet That Calls Big Time **Episode 5: Mimi Cries; The Deadly Poison Cobra Bullet Hits Retsu **Episode 6: The Geniuses of the Makuu School **Episode 7: A Monster Hides, a Girl Kissed a Petal **Episode 8: Justice or Demon? The Silver-Masked Great Hero **Episode 9: The Beautiful Puppet Spy **Episode 10: Crush the Human Crusher Corps! **Episode 11: Is Father Alive? The Mysterious SOS Signal **Episode 12: Express to the Theme Park! UFO Boys' Big Pinch **Episode 13: Danger, Retsu! The Great Reversal **Episode 14: A Parting of Love And Sadness, The Final Blow **Episode 15: Illusion? Shadow? Makuu City **Episode 16: My First Love is a Jewel's Radiance; Goodbye, Galaxy Express **Episode 18: Princess Contest, Nonsense Ryuuguu Castle **Episode 19: Jouchaku at 6:00 AM! Z Beam Charge Complete **Episode 21: The Dancing, Prickly Great Pinch: Operation Honey! **Episode 22: Golden Mask and Younger Sister: The Yacht Running Toward the Sun **Episode 23: The Beauty's Cries That Cut Through the Night! The Phantom Coach in the Fog **Episode 24: Mimi's Nightmare!? The Howling, Cut-Up Demonbeast **Episode 26: I Saw The Doll! The True Identity of the Poison Gas Killer Corps **Episode 27: The Teachers are Weird! A School Full of Weirdness **Episode 29: Blitzkrieg Magic Battle! A Program of Assassination **Episode 30: Don Horror's Son Has Returned to Makuu Castle **Episode 31: Listening to the Angel's Song, the Princess Who Became a Doll **Episode 32: The Mysterious Underground Maze Target is WX1 **Episode 33: A New Monster is Born: The Boy Who Picked up an Alien **Episode 34: Memories are Tears of Stars: a Fatherless Child, a Motherless Child **Episode 35: The Young Lion of Makuu; San Dorva's Opposition **Episode 36: The Roadshow of Resentment; The Film Studio is Makuu Space **Episode 38: The Surrounded Transport Corps; the Righteous Sun Sword **Episode 39: When I Returned From School, My House was a Makuu Base **Episode 42: Retsu! Hurry! Dad **Episode 43: Reunion **Episode 44: The Neck of Don Horror *''Uchuu Keiji Sharivan'' - Head Writer **Episode 1: Vision **Episode 2: Spirit World New Town **Episode 3: A Promise With Kumiko **Episode 4: The Micron Investigation **Episode 5: Yohko of the Harbor Doesn't Forget the Melody of Love **Episode 6: The Small Life Flying Through the Forest of the Battlefield **Episode 7: Who is the Me Floating in the Mirror!? **Episode 8: The Comeback Salmon Revived by the Lutaceous River **Episode 9: The Surprise House is at Vision Town, Address 0 **Episode 10: Vision Castle – Chase the Shadow of the Tokyo Express **Episode 11: He Came From the Dark Nebula, the Strongest Villain, Fighter **Episode 12: An Alien's Smile; Operation My Friend **Episode 13: Strength is Love; The Heroes Set Off **Episode 14: The Grandmother Who's Scared of Recurring Nightmares **Episode 15: The Device Island of the Sea's Rumbling **Episode 16: The Dangerous Hit Song Sung by the Pretty Girl **Episode 17: The Wondrous Extradimensional Trip of the New Model Double-Decker Bus **Episode 18: It's Summer! It's the Sea! The Meteor Group Who Attacks Izuhantou **Episode 19: The Mysterious Girl Who Stands Alone on the Cape Wicked Men Visit **Episode 20: The Prism Desert Island That Calls the Stormy Seas **Episode 21: The Secret Room's Fang – Lily Likes a Mystery **Episode 24: The Japan Lazy Person Disease Transported by the Insect Hurricane **Episode 25: Tears in a Demon's Eye – An Angel's Tears – Papa's Help is Coming **Episode 26: The Trap of Anger; The Great Makeup War **Episode 28: The Campus is an 80m Wind Speed Violent Storm **Episode 29: Who is the Enemy? The Hot-Blooded Man Who Targets the Wilderness **Episode 30: The Abandoned Children; Transforming Mama **Episode 31: Miyuki, Now? The Wandering Illusion Crystal **Episode 32: The Vision Dream Device Orange and a Lullaby! **Episode 34: The Hair-Raising Spirit is the Guide to the Ghost World **Episode 35: If You Fall, Stand up, Den! Love is the Radiance of Life **Episode 36: The Iga Warrior Team's Z Flag Rises in the Cloudy Space Sky **Episode 37: The Bear-Hunting Grandpa Saw the Wondrous Poison Flower **Episode 38: Crazy Whispering Coup d'état, Visions of Dark Clouds **Episode 39: The Doll Knows the Wounds of the Iga Warrior's Heart **Episode 40: The Fiery Car Chase, the Great Promise to Tear Bonds of Love **Episode 41: Phoenix!! Return to the Genmu World **Episode 42: The Crimson Youth of the Female Warrior Who Ran Through the Battlefield. **Episode 44: The Midnight Cinderella is Full of the Aroma of Roses **Episode 45: The Audition's Trap; The Big Little Child Star **Episode 48: Mimi (Episode) **Episode 49: Gamagon **Episode 50: Sea Monster **Episode 51: Sekisha – Jouchaku *''Uchuu Keiji Shaider'' - Head Writer **Every episode *''Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion'' - Head Writer **Episode 1: The Giant Monsters' Planet **Episode 2: Super Electronic Star Sakura's Sadness **Episode 3: Protect! The Dream of the Galaxy Boy **Episode 4: Taking Course For The 3rd Planet **Episode 5: Look! That is Father's Star **Episode 6: Child Beast and Children **Episode 7: Strengthened Iwagorilla's Great Counterattack **Episode 8: Shining Smiles in the Meadow . Lotto and Sachi Run **Episode 9: The Tale of a Certain Tree **Episode 10: Quack! Tsukuba's Giant Ducks Great March **Episode 11: Satan Gorth Fears the Mysterious Prophecy **Episode 12: Satan Gorth Fears the Mysterious Prophecy **Episode 13: The Evil Raging Four Celestial Kings from Outer Space **Episode 14: Tear the Japan's Archipelago! Hamanako Attack Operation **Episode 15: Dream? Illusion? The Golden Bird's Wings Flapping **Episode 16: Future of Humanity? Giant Beast Empire Panic **Episode 17: The Galactic Tarzan Who Dashes into the Ocean of Love and Tears **Episode 18: Red-Eyed Machine Fighter Zanba **Episode 19: The Cursed Seabed People Smile! S.O.S. Dolphin's Sea **Episode 21: Hot-Air Balloon Boy Cast Away! Brave Speed 160 km/h **Episode 22: The Spell of Female Stranger Who Returned the Girl to the Demon **Episode 24: Careful! ¥100,000,000 Salary Offer **Episode 25: Help the Vanishing Tokyo! Evil Bullet Good Bullet Death Match **Episode 26: Roaring Soil! Daileon's Angry Great Counterattack **Episode 27: Run Swiftly Through the Singing Dancing Road of Youth **Episode 28: The Electronic Monster's Lethal Data **Episode 29: Mad Galant Dies! However Gilza… **Episode 30: Red Balloon, Blue Balloon ・Balloon Panic **Episode 31: Teacher and Children Scream at Live Broadcast Panic **Episode 32: The Robot Maid's Midnight Albite **Episode 33: The Bully's Dancing Magic Great Battle **Episode 34: Love of Father and Child that Breaks the Impregnable Fortress **Episode 35: Bible Found! Now a Fearful Fact... **Episode 36: The Shining of a New Life that Calls For A Miracle **Episode 38: Older Sister is Strange! Planned Miracle **Episode 39: Miyo's Kiss is 1 Million Horsepower **Episode 40: Rich Man Tactic・Mystery of the Diamond Meteor **Episode 42: Friends that Came from the Stars・The Tale of Pippi and Hiroshi **Episode 43: Alice Saw Satan Gorth's Wonderland **Episode 44: You Survived? Appeared Ancient Haunt **Episode 45: I Am Satan Gorth's Son **Episode 46: People from All Galaxies Hold Hands *''Jikuu Senshi Spielban'' - Head Writer **Episode 1: A Shocking Pair! The Crystallized Combination! **Episode 2: Goodbye Mama! The Two Hightech Heroes **Episode 3: Hello Earth: The Blue Seas' Adam & Eve **Episode 4: Angel or Devil? The Masked Girl Hellvira **Episode 5: Further Than Planets... An Older Sister and Her Young Brother **Episode 6: The Combat Creature's Strange Cells **Episode 7: The Kinclon Dance on the Mermaid Island **Episode 8: Diana's Wrath・Tears・Smile **Episode 9: Helen is...!? My Wrath is About to Explode **Episode 10: Shock, Gulp! The Beauty-Beauty's Robot **Episode 11: Strange Robot Gunman **Episode 12: The Futuristic House Sad Pets **Episode 13: Do Your Best Papa! The Mini-Mama's Sunny-Side Up Eggs **Episode 14: That Planet is a Map of Our Tomorrow! **Episode 15: It is the Sea! The Shining Sun, a Wink and a Gulp **Episode 16: Waller Lurks in Loose Layers of Earth **Episode 17: A Game Zone Labyrinth **Episode 18: A Bright Rainbow Bridge in a Cup (with Yoshiaki Kobayashi) **Episode 19: A Dangerous Technique Hidden in a Circuit **Episode 20: Love and Sadness of a Cyborg **Episode 21: The Queen Sings to the Devil in F Minor **Episode 22: A Black Mass With an Extreme Beat **Episode 24: From the Year 2201 Comes Emperor Guillotine **Episode 25: The Newly Made Emperor's New Mechanoid Presses Near the End **Episode 26: The Second Helen Tears Off Her Loving Heart **Episode 28: Good Day, Baby; a 23rd Century Lesson **Episode 29: 1 Plus 1 Equals 5? Diana Smash Plan **Episode 30: A Tearful Reunion, And Doctor Bio is... **Episode 31: Tokyo is Sinking! Third Crystallize Helen Lady **Episode 33: Don't Stop! The Roar of the Destructive Bike Gang **Episode 34: All Happiness・Packer Doesn't Provide the Dream **Episode 35: Waller's New Year's Gift; The Beautifying Mirror **Episode 36: Mumumu! Waller's New War Potential: Youki? **Episode 37: Drumroll! Youki's Manipulating Devil Dance **Episode 39: The Queen Paints an Unexpected Trick **Episode 42: The Commander-in-Chief's Assault! The 100,000 Volt Final Circuit **Episode 43: Last Stand! Breaking into Waller Castle **Episode 44: Now You Know! Planet Clin's Secret **''Choujinki Metalder'' **Episode 10: Excellent Technique! The Violin Attack of the Famous Music Robot *''Blue SWAT'' **Episode 24: The Galactic Wolf: The Flaming Iron Fists Films *''Uchuu Keiji Shaider: The Movie'' *''Uchuu Keiji Shaider: Pursuit! The Strange Kidnappers!'' Songs *''Kesshou Da! Spielban'' Category:Crew Category:Writers Category:Deceased Crew